


Stuck at Home

by LysCelestia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Self-Indulgent, This Is Fine, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCelestia/pseuds/LysCelestia
Summary: You're stuck in quarantine with Edge and Stretch. Just a normal average day except y'all are quarantined.
Relationships: UnderSwap Papyrus & Reader, Underfell Papyrus & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Stuck at Home

Edge climbed up the stairs as he carried the groceries in one hand. With all the news and epidemic spreading around, he had to be even more careful with picking the necessary food and nutrients for you. Not like that has changed since you lived with him…. Along with that stupid, infuriating, pun-loving alternate of him. As much as he wanted to kick him out of the apartment, he had made a truce with him.

" **I'm back**." He said as he entered the room to see you and Stretch playing a game. 

"Edge!! Welcome back!" You smiled and the tall skeleton relaxed before he smiled back at you. You reached your arms out towards him and he chuckled. " **Later. I just need to decontaminate myself from the outside filth so you won't catch any sickness.** " He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

" _more like so she won't catch any of your bullshit,_ " Stretch muttered and the other skeleton shot him a glare.

As he passed by the couch, you noticed something yellow hidden among the groceries and you stared at it. "Stretch!!! Wait!!! Pause the game!!"

" _sweetheart, you've already used that tactic on me before. just because you're losing---"_

"I'm serious!!!! Edge got us those chips!!!!" You exclaimed, and a bead of sweat ran down the said skeleton's skull. Fuck, he specifically told the cashier to put it at the bottom so he would surprise you. After Stretch bought the sweet chips and introduced it to you, you seem to have loved it although it is rare to even get a hold of it since people also like it that much.

" _wait what?"_ Stretch said as he paused the game and looked over at the black and red skeleton. " _awwwww how sweet of you, edgelord~_ " He chuckled.

" **None of it is for you** ." The other growled and as soon as he saw you standing up, he enveloped you with his magic and forced you to sit back down. " **Later dear, I still need to disinfect these.** "

"Eeeeeeeedge! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse?" You asked as you started giving him the puppy eyes and pouted a little bit. Oh, stars…. Oh, Asgore help him, why do you need to make such a face like that?

He stared at you and finally sighed. " **Alright… fine. But only one for today.** " Edge said as he pulled out the chip from the eco-friendly bag and started to disinfect it. " **There**." He said and tossed it your way. You managed to catch it, or rather Stretch did and opened it up so the both of you can dig in.

He watched both of you for a moment, laughing and teasing each other. Honestly, everything about you just makes him smile and he is happy to be with you. He knew that you wanted to get out but with the world's state right now, you pretty much can't. Monsters can still go out since they can't catch human sickness even but they can still spread it.

Once he was done, he had put away the groceries and took a quick shower along with a nice and clean set of clothes. Returning back to the living room, he was glad that he doesn't have to clean up any crumbs that the two of you carelessly dropped onto the floor.

You looked up when he neared the both of you and playfully raised an eyebrow at him. "Well? Can I hug you now?" You asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he sat down beside you and pulled you onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around your waist as he rests his head against your shoulder, nuzzling it. " **Yes, beloved.** " He purred and you chuckled, holding onto his hands for a moment.

" _edgy needs his little stuffed toy apparently. understandable._ " Stretch chuckled as he winked at you and you laughed a little bit. "Are you tired, Edge?" You asked as you put down the controller on the table and looked over at him.

" **Not at all, my love.** "

" _shitty customer service then?"_

Edge scoffed and looked over at Stretch who only shrugged in return. " _what? that's what you always complain about. don't look at me like that lol._ " He said, earning an eye roll from the other skeleton and a laugh from you.

Once again, he relaxed at the sound of your voice. It was too bad that the concert with your friends has been postponed because of the quarantine. But you and your friends did come up with an alternative… speaking of which.

" **Y/n. Isn't the concert at 16?** " He said and you looked over at him then at your phone. "It's quarter to 4."

" **Yes, but have you prepared the setup and checked on the equipment?** "

Silence before you jolted out of his lap. "Fuck!!! Oh no! Oh no! Oh, no!!!" You exclaimed, and you hurried off. "Stretch!! Please help me with this!!!"

" _why not ask edgelord for help?"_ You heard him ask and you peeked around the doorway.

"Coz you're really good with tech and I reallyyy need help with setting up?" You said with a smile.

" _heh, you're lucky you're cute,_ " Stretch said as he chuckled, giving Edge the finger before he teleports off to you.

Well, at least he can rest for a while until everything is ready.

The three of you were late to the call for at least three minutes but your friends didn't mind. As soon as you started the stream, you notified the fans through the band's social media and started it. In some songs, Edge was playing the piano as Stretch fiddled around with the synthesizer. Headphones on his skull as he nodded to the beat. It was pretty cute to watch it for a few moments.

As the concert drew to a close, you held onto the microphone. "We thank you all for watching the stream. We hope you enjoyed this and that it gave you all hope. We will get through this together. Stay safe and wash your hands." You smiled.

" _it is definitely nothing to_ _brush_ _off so lightly._ " Stretch grinned and Edge loudly groaned. " **Can you fucking not? Also, stay the fuck at home and don't be such stubborn little shits!** " The skeleton exclaimed and you slapped your hand against your face.

"Again, thank you all for watching! We hope to see you all again and next time might even be live!" Your friend, Alya, smiled and the stream ended.

"Well, at least the people were amused. They were even calling Edge a tsundere." Raven, the shadow monster, chuckled as he watched the comments.

" **I am! No such thing!!** " Said skeleton growled and Stretch chuckled. " _i think me and y/n beg to differ."_

"I mean, it did sorta take you time to start asking for attention rather than glare at Stretch because he always got to me first." You chuckled as Edge's skull went red.

" **Oh, is that how you want to play it then, my sweetling?** " You hear Edge say in that low growl of his that would send shivers up your spine.

"Welllllll, I would love to stay and chat more buuuuut I have got to go. Game night is still on tomorrow, yeah? Great! Byeeee!!!" You said and started running out of the room to hide from Edge, who had followed after you.

Stretch chuckled and looked over at the video call. " _welp. good job, peeps. gonna go join them now. see ya tomorrow._ " He smiled and once everyone had said their goodbyes. He ended the call and joined in on the chase. At least quarantine is not so bad with these guys around.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in hopes of cheering up people who still can't go out. Stay safe fellas and remember to wash your hands~ 
> 
> Also! Trying to write up the recent chapter for The Dragon and The Damsel so! Stay tuned folks~~


End file.
